Alianzas
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Black Hat ha establecido una nueva alianza y es el Dr Flug quien debe asegurarse de que esta sea lo suficientemente malvada y letal para funcionar.


**Alianzas**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Villainous pertenece a Alan Ituriel.

Five Nights at Freddy´s a Scott Cawthon.

* * *

Black Hat no solía revisar los contratos de las compañías que deseaban afiliarse a Black Hat Organization, normalmente ese era trabajo de Flug, pero en esa ocasión estaba demasiado aburrido así que quiso hacer una excepción. Ver lo que hacían esos villanos menores no lo consideraba excepcionalmente interesante, pero sí lo suficiente para pasar el rato.

El primer expediente le hizo querer olvidarse de esa tarea. Un villano cuyo nombre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leer quería cubrir todas las casas de su vecindario con papel higiénico. Mentalmente se dijo que castigaría a Flug por permitir que un informe como ese se colara en su oficina. El segundo expediente lo hizo detener la revisión, pero sus motivos fueron completamente opuestos a los de antes.

Los animatrónicos le provocaban nauseas. Máquinas creadas con el propósito de llevar alegría a los niños, artefactos que eran relacionados con la alegría y que cantaban canciones que le parecían repulsivas. Eran todo lo que él odiaba y sin embargo ese candidato a socio le estaba ofreciendo una alternativa para convertirlos en algo que él podría disfrutar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Black Hat conforme leía ese proyecto. Una de las cosas que le gustaban a Black Hat era transformar algo puro y bueno en algo retorcido y perverso. Entre más puro fuera el estado de lo que corrompía, más grande era la satisfacción que le generaba.

Firmó el contrato que establecía una alianza con Fazbear Entertainment y se apresuró en llamar a Flug. Las técnicas de ese hombre se veían buenas e incluso ya tenía varios antecedentes, pero estaba convencido de que cinco niños no eran suficientes y que su organización podía asegurarse de que el nombre de Fazbear sembrara terror.

—¿Me llamaba, jefecito? —le preguntó Flug quien temblaba, si no tuviera una bolsa en su rostro podría verse en este las secuelas de su viaje hasta la oficina. Ese no era el único motivo por el que temblaba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! —le gritó Black Hat —. He firmado una nueva alianza y tú deberás ir a probar nuestra nueva adquisición.

—¿En qué consiste mi misión? —preguntó Flug, su pose era la de un militar.

—Trabajarás durante las noches y vigilarás los animatrónicos de Fazbear Entertainment. Después de cinco días deberás hacer que sean aterradores.

—No le voy a fallar mi señor, jefecito chulo, señor.

—Eso espero, por tu propio bien. Y recuerde, doctor, ningún robot debe ser destruido o dañado.

* * *

Cuando el Dr Flug entró en el restaurante que Black Hat le había encomendado cuidar, temió que pudiera pasar lo peor. El lugar tenía una apariencia normal e incluso se sentía un tanto hogareña, pero no permitiría que eso lo engañara. Conocía a su jefe y él nunca le encomendaría un trabajo en el que pudiera divertirse o relajarse. Encendió las cámaras y comenzó a monitorear a los animatrónicos. Todos se encontraban en sus lugares y listos para funcionar cuando el local abriera.

Fue cuando revisaba las cámaras que encontró el primer desperfecto. La imagen que mostraba no era la mejor, pero al menos funcionaban, la mayoría. Una de ellas solo mostraba estática. El Dr Flug se dijo que no importaba y que repararla solo le tomaría unos cuantos segundos, minutos a lo mucho.

El segundo problema que encontró fue la batería. Se agotaba demasiado rápido, en especial cuando mantenía las puertas cerradas. Se dijo que este no era demasiado grave pues estaba más que convencido de que no tenía ningún motivo para mantenerlas cerradas y que si alguien entraba a robar, podía cubrir ese asunto enviando a algunos Hatbots.

—Qué extraño —comentó Flug en voz alta cuando revisó el salón de fiestas —. Juraría que eran cuatro los animatrónicos, pero solo veo tres.

Flug continuó revisando las cámaras. Después de ver tres habitaciones logró dar con el animatrónico desaparecido. Freddy, el oso, se encontraba en el comedor, en medio de las mesas. El Dr Flug no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar y estaba convencido de que no debería estar allí en ninguna circunstancia.

Tomó su equipo y se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba la cámara dañada. Estaba revisándola cuando encontró algo fuera de lugar. No tenía nada que ver con el equipo con el que trabajaba sino con el animatrónico que se encontraba en la puerta. El Dr Flug estaba más que convencido de que no había ningún animatrónico cerca de esa habitación la última vez que revisó ese pasillo.

No le prestó atención y continuó trabajando. Se demoró unos cuantos minutos, más de lo que había planeado, pero el motivo de su retraso fueron las modificaciones que le hizo. Mejoró la calidad de la imagen y le agregó un sensor de movimiento para que esta pudiera captar la presencia de cualquier intruso. Estaba agregando las armas cuando notó que la cámara detectó una presencia extraña en la habitación.

Se trataba del animatrónico que había visto en el pasillo. La creatura robótica se encontraba a pocos pasos de él y continúa avanzando. El Dr Flug no estaba confundido, no solo era por el conocimiento que tenía acerca del funcionamiento de esos objetos sino su experiencia trabajando con Black Hat que le había demostrado la existencia de lo paranormal.

Quiso dejar su trabajo y correr, pero Chica lo detuvo. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera del local. En lo primero que pensó Flug fue en un sistema de seguridad del que habían olvidado hablarle e incluso intentó usar esa información para liberarse.

—¡Soy el vice-presidente de Black Hat Organization y cuento con autorización para estar aquí! —gritó, pero Chica no lo escuchó, continuó arrasándolo sin importarle el dolor que le provocaba —. Puedo desmantelarte en cualquier momento.

Tampoco funcionó. Chica continuó arrastrándolo hasta llevarlo a la bodega, lugar en donde se encontraban los animatrónicos que se encontraban inactivados. Flug intentó deshacerse del agarre con más fuerza cuando comenzó a sospechar que sería introducido en uno de esos trajes. Llamó a uno de los Hatbots sabiendo que esa era su única esperanza. Todos los trajes tenían un esqueleto mecánico y no era necesario ningún título o licenciatura para saber que, de ser introducido en uno de ellos, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

Las primeras piezas de metal habían comenzado a incrustarse en la piel del Dr Flug cuando el Hatbot hizo acto de aparición y desactivó momentáneamente al animatrónico. Fue en ese momento que el Dr Flug se arrepintió por no haberle encargado la tarea de reparar la cámara y decidió regresar a la oficina.

Cerró las puertas, dándose cuenta bastante pronto del error que había cometido. Logró mantener lejos a los animatrónicos que quisieron entrar a su oficina, pero la batería se vio bastante limitada.

Contaba con dos Hatbots a su disposición y sabía que contaba con la capacidad para derrotar a las creaturas que amenazaban con ingresar a su despacho, pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo. Black Hat le había dado órdenes precisas de no destruir a ninguno de ellos y ciertamente prefería ser introducido en una de esas trampas de metal antes que sufrir la ira de su jefe.

—Hatbots, encárguense de la construcción de un nuevo generador de energía —les ordenó a sus asistentes mecánicos.

Estos obedecieron de inmediato. Recargaron el generador que mantenía las puertas abiertas y comenzaron a trabajar en la producción de una batería más eficiente, planes que fueron cancelados cuando Black Hat llamó en búsqueda de información.

—Aterrador ¿cierto? —comentó el del sombrero negro —. ¿Por qué conformarse traumatizando niños cuando este sistema es perfecto para hacerlo también con adultos? Mantén la energía de ese modo, doctor. Es una orden. Quiero ver qué tan lejos puede llegar un patético gusano cuando necesita dinero.

—Sí, jefecito, chulo, será como usted diga.

—Recuerde hacer de los animatrónicos trampas letales. Y doctor, no podrá irse hasta que cumpla cinco días y la muerte no es una opción.

—Sí, jefecito chulo.

La imagen de Black Hat desapareció de la pantalla y Flug supo que era el momento de regresar a su trabajo. Monitoreó los pasillos cercanos a la habitación en la que se encontraba sin encontrar nada que debiera preocuparle en los mismos. Encendió su micrófono, sabiendo que, pese al peligro, era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

—Hatbots, abortar la creación de la batería y tráiganme uno de los trajes de los animatrónicos.

Los Hatbots obedecieron de inmediato. En cuanto Flug tuvo acceso al traje lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del exo-esqueleto y todo aquello que pudiera lastimarlo a la hora de usarlo. Chica había intentado meterlo en uno de esos trajes por lo que asumió que, en caso de tenerlo, podría evitarlo.

Al principio usó solo una máscara. Flug estaba consciente de lo que arriesgaba al hacerlo. Si fallaba era probable que moría, si tenía éxito, daría una pequeña esperanza a quien tomara su lugar. Si bien el que los animatrónicos asesinaran al personal no era especialmente práctico, Flug sabía que Black Hat deseaba usarlos para crear un sitio infernal, uno en donde pareciera haber una pequeña esperanza antes de revelar la cruel realidad.

Los demás días no fueron mucho mejor que el primero. Los animatrónicos estuvieron más activos de lo normal y, aunque hubiera preferido quedarse trabajando en su laboratorio, Black Hat le había dado órdenes bastante precisas de convertir esas creaturas aterradoras en verdaderas máquinas para matar.

Modificarlas no fue sencillo. Cada movimiento en falso hacía que estas se activaran y lo atacaran de inmediato. Si no hubiera sido por la armadura que se construyó los cortes que le hicieron habrían sido más profundo y en vez de cicatrices, lo que tendría como recuerdo serían varios miembros cercenados, si es que sobrevivía.

El temor que experimentaba no facilitó las cosas. Sus manos temblaban cada vez que intentaba ajustar un tornillo o retirar una pieza, provocando que el espíritu almacenado entre este despertara y cada vez que lo hacía, podía notarse el odio en sus movimientos. En más de una ocasión el Dr Flug creyó que no sobreviviría, ya fuera que el animatrónico en el que trabajaba lo asesinara o fuera su corazón el que dejara de latir.

En más de una ocasión sus experimentos se pusieron en su contra. Lanzandole rayos láseres o arrastrándolos hasta el sótano para introducir su cuerpo dentro de un traje, algo que parecía ser la forma de asesinato prefería de los animatrónicos originales. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de morir y fue salvado por uno de los Hatbots quienes lo rescataban antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando pasaron los cinco días, Black Hat lo convocó a una reunión. Su cuerpo se encontraba vendado en su totalidad y moverse le era doloroso, pero el científico sabía que eso no era algo que le importaba a su jefe y que el dolor que le provocaría si no se presentaba, sería mucho mayor al que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Ya terminaste con los animatrónicos?

—Efectivamente, jefazo de mi vidaza. Incluso me tomé el atrevimiento de crear unos por mi propia cuenta, máquinas de matar silenciosas y prácticamente industructible.

—Eso es música para mis oídos ¿Cuándo podré verlos en acción?

—Cuando usted lo desee, jefazo de mi vidaza.

—Entonces que sea de inmediato ¿Tenemos nuevas reclutas? Ponlos a trabajar, es momento de que paguen su deuda.

—Enseguida, jefecito.

El Dr Flug hizo un gesto militar e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Levantar el brazo hizo que varias de sus heridas se abrieran e incluso su vendaje se manchó de sangre. Se apresuró en alejarse de Black Hat y una vez estuvo en su habitación le pidió a 5.0.5 unos calmantes, no creía poder trabajar sin ellos. Encendió su computadora y revisó el último contrato que había firmado. Tenía a los candidatos perfectos para probar la más reciente adquisición de Black Hat Organization, un arrendajo y un mapache que habían firmado su perdición para poder jugar a los videojuegos.

—Son gamers, para ellos será como estar dentro de un videojuego y eso será un sueño hecho realidad… o debería decir, pesadilla.

Flug se río de su propio chiste antes de comenzar a localizar a quienes serían las próximas víctimas de Black Hat.


End file.
